This Is How A Heart Breaks And Heals?
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: [New story!] This is his house, his bed. How did we end up like this? Pity sex, a pity indeed. Will this ever turn out right? If I move my mountain…will you move yours as well? [SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language]
1. Chapter 1

My world shattered about a week ago. This is my confession. This is my victory.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: (New story!) This is his house, his bed. How did we end up like this? Pity sex - a pity indeed. Will this ever turn out right? If I move my mountain…will you move yours as well? (SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_This Is How A Heart Breaks__ And…Heals?_

Oh fuck. What did I do, what did I do…?!!? This is not happening, please God. How did it come to this? Is this karma? A punishment? I need to get out of this bed. I need to drink water to clear my head. Why am I in his room? Why am I in his bed? Why do I taste him when I run my tongue over my lips?

I feel an arm around me and I sense someone breathing next to me. The blanket rises slowly and it almost mesmerizes me. Spiky black hair sticks from underneath the blanket. His hair is messy and I am able to get a glimpse of his bare shoulder.

I never noticed how smooth his skin was; how perfect and white. He was always my snow…he still is. I gather the bits and pieces of my brain and then it hits me. Bare shoulder probably means bare all over. The sheets are warm and nice. I must be naked too. This is a bed and I am sticky.

Hell no, it is not possible. I try to get off from the bed and as soon as I land my feet on the cold floor I sense something. Warm liquid dribbles down my thighs and cools down along the way. I touch it, rub it between my fingers. I would recognize the substance anywhere. My eyes widen as the reality hits me hard against my face. I have been fucked.

My legs give upon me soon. I try to gather all my belongings as neatly and silently as possible. Where the fuck did I leave my trousers? Did I even have trousers? I find my jeans underneath the bed. They are wrinkled and I have to struggle a bit to get them on. Why did I choose the ripped ones? My feet slip into those holes and I almost stumble.

I come to a conclusion that I can put the rest on after I get out of the house. His house. I hear the sheets ruffle and I bolt out of the room as fast as an evanescent lightning. I do not dare to look back. I just crab my shoes from the hallway and run through the doorway.

I keep running although my lungs burn. I am sweating, but it does not make me halt. I need to run in order to forget -in order to escape.

I bump into Sakura on my way. Her eyes are wide as she watches me carefully. I know I am blushing, I do not have my shirt on and I am wet from sweat. She asks who made the hickeys. What?!? Fuck! I ask what hickeys, but I am quite sure she sees trough me.

Her smile is evil. I want to escape. Who is the lucky girl, she grinningly asks. Not a girl but a guy …yet, I do not answer her questions. Instead I change the subject and ask where she is going. Should have kept my big mouth shut. To Sasuke's, she says. I feel a lump in my throat.

She bids me to come with her. She says it is our duty, because he is still our friend although he took off with Orochimaru and left us. He had reasons and we should support him. I think I have supported enough…with my body if precise.

I have to think of something but my mind is completely blank. I tell her that I have to dowse my plants. Yeah, that is it. My plants need water. I apologize and tell her that I come next time. I turn around quickly and take off running again. Because I am dazed I miss her saying "But Naruto, you do not have any plants…?"

Oh my God, I can see my door…just few steps and I am safe. I can feel the cold metal door knob in my hand. My fingers twitch because of the sudden encounter with the chilly matter. I turn the knob and I am in. I feel I need to lock the door. Just in case.

I drop my stuff on the floor. It makes this funny "bumph" sound although I am not sure what causes it. My apartment feels so empty, hollow. I drag myself into my bedroom. I stand before my bed until I drop myself on it. I bury my face into the pillow and just listen to the noises of the city. I roll so I am lying on my back staring at the ceiling.

How did it end up like this? He was gone so many years. Although I did not constantly think of him, the image of him was still tattooed in the back of my head. We were young, he was my best friend. A rival in everything. We laughed, fought and suffered together. Then he made up his mind but just forgot to tell me that. His best friend.

He chose revenge and left me standing alone. How I wanted him to come back, say he was sorry. Weeks turned into months, months turned into years. I grew accustomed to the fact that he was gone. Permanently -to my accord.

I gained more friends and little by little I started to enjoy my life again. It was not the fact that he left, but that he decided not to tell me. I blamed myself although I knew it was not my fault. He needed the escape route he called "revenge". An avenger my arse…

Sakura and I grew to be really close friends and I appreciate that bond. I am glad my feelings of crush for her faded away, because I would not change the time I have spent with her as friends. She is like my sister. Yet, this matter is something I cannot discuss with her.

Just a few days ago everything was normal, like it had been the past ten years. It is weird to look at myself trough the mirror. I do not feel like I am 25 years old. 25 years…it seems that the time moves forward but I cannot keep up with it.

Normal…me working in a café while doing that ANBU shit. Through the years, I have become more peace loving and down-to-earth although one might not believe it. I only do those ANBU missions because I need the money. I would like to settle down and perhaps start a family. Not so sure about kids but I would like to find someone to love. A wife, I always thought. Now I find myself in this situation…getting humped by a dude and not just any dude but my former best friend.

All those thoughts concerning last night come back to me; how he tasted, what he looked like and how his eyes glinted in the lamp light. Yet, I do not have the foggiest idea how we ended up in that kind of situation. I never craved for pity sex. Although I do not want to consider it as such, I cannot find any other reason for it.

All those feelings buried deep inside of us burst out like fire. A fight. We had a fight. He came back to us, had a word with the current Hokage and then everybody patted his shoulder. Everyone except me. The whole time he was praised and other shit, I just stood by the city wall. Oh, you killed that bastard Orochimaru - hail Sasuke! I was so ready to puke.

First, I almost did not recognize him. I used to be much shorter than him but now we are about the same height. His long hair brushes his shoulders as he does not keep it tied -unlike me. I like to put my hair in a bun (manly bun you fuckers) because then it does not bother my work. Convenient, I say.

He is very slender and athletic. I am more of a muscle pack compared to him. He does not look girly like he used to do. A fact, which made me always laugh at him back then.

It is getting darker and everyone starts to head for home. I just grunt and take my leave. Outside I inhale the fresh -yet chilly- air and ponder what should I eat before going to bed. I am all alone now. I decide to head for the convenience store.

Before I can do anything, someone crabs my shoulder. I turn around and see him. All the words I wanted to say never leave my lips. I must look like a fish gaping for air. We are both silent. Food? He asks. I just nod. There is nothing else I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

My world shattered about a week ago. This is my confession. This is my victory.

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: (New story!) This is his house, his bed. How did we end up like this? Pity sex - a pity indeed. Will this ever turn out right? If I move my mountain…will you move yours as well? (SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX and language)

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

We walk side by side and the air is full of awkwardness. We buy some random food and somehow end up in his house. We eat in perfect silence. We both know that we have to settle things, but neither of us wants to start. I do not know what goes on in his head. I wish I would know, but I do not.

After eating we just sit until I open my mouth. Why, I ask. He grunts a little and says he needed it. What the fuck?!? It is not an answer. Why did you not tell me? It is not my business or my problem, he says.

He is a bastard. Again. He can change his appearance but the bastardness stays. Always the same. I am getting angry. Not a good sign. I hate you, I say. Go fuck yourself. I slap him. That is a totally girlish thing to do, but I think it proves my point. Proves my anger.

I stand up and head for the door. He crabs my leg and pulls me so I fall. It all goes so fast that my reflexes do not work. A loud "thump" can be heard as I land on the floor. I hit my elbow. Fuck. Suddenly he is on top of me, towering over me. He binds my hands with his and straddles me.

I am surprised and dumbfounded. What the fuck is he doing?! He just stares me with those pitch black eyes of his. Pierces me with his stare and sees trough me. I feel naked and vulnerable. I start to struggle but he tightens his grip.

He leans close, watches me carefully. He is too close, my breath starts to hitch. My position is kind of erotic him leaning on me. Up close, I can see how beautiful he is. His cheek bones are subtle and well-formed. His lips are lusciously red and full. His hair, oh my God his hair is fragrant with flowers and forest.

We just stay like that, gazing at each other. His warm breath tickles my cheeks. He loosens his grip on me and slides his other hand loosely over my chest. Neither of us says anything. Slowly but confidently he presses his lips on mine.

My lips are on fire as his soft mouth explores my own. Wet tongues dance together, make spirals and I am sure this is a rollercoaster ride with no end. He licks my lips gently and moves downwards. My brains scream, but my body welcomes him openheartedly.

I let him slide his tongue along my neck and make butterfly kisses. I can only close my eyes as his tender lips mark my skin forming saliva trails all over. I want to stay like this forever, please let me…His touch feels so amazing, my whole body aches under him.

He caresses the skin near my hemline. His movements are determined as he slides his hand inside my jeans. He finds what he is looking for and I flinch as his cool fingers fondle my organ. All the blood from my head rushes down where his hand lies. There are thousand trains whistling inside my head and my body moves on its own. I raise my hips in order to make him yank harder, yank faster.

His breathing gets shallower and warmth emits from him. Just like sun, melt my ice. My eyes are about to roll. Pleasure hits me numb and all the feelings I never thought I have make me crawl. Then he just stops. I am going insane, I want -no, I need- a release.

I pull him close to me; inhale the familiar scent I had missed so much. I could cry; tears of joy and desperation. I pull him closer until I can taste his soft lips on mine again.

I start to unbutton his shirt although it is hard because my hands tremble so much. He does the same with me. His hands seem so small, they do not tremble -they are more like steadfast. We undress one another feeling nothing but heat and bliss. His naked form pleases my eyes. His milky skin and perky nipples…his perfect hands, perfect muscles. Everything in him is perfect.

He watches me with the same admiration in his eyes. He can have anyone he wants; what is so special about me? I am an ordinary looking guy, never really popular and he stands for everything I am not. So why are we here together like this? Only God knows, and I bet he has closed his eyes due to modesty.

He touches me all over and every place his fingers caress tingles. I am covered in his finger prints; I am evidence of him. He lowers his head and I let him explore every ounce of me. I raise my head so as to get a glimpse of him. He kisses my thighs and my abdomen. He licks my organ and nibbles it with his lips. His soft mouth caresses my whole length as he slips it inside.

The tongue fondles and tickles, the warmth drives me insane. He sucks hard, rips my soul apart. The pressure is incomprehensible and I want to fill his mouth with my essence. Yet, he retorts before I explode. I feel like standing before a mountain I can never reach, since it backs off every time I get closer. The climbing drains me. I am panting so hard it is almost impossible to breath.

He shushes and pushes himself in me. No warnings, no signs. A ripping pain courses through my body and everywhere I feel stinging. I do not care if he has to break me. Give me my mountain. I lay on my back my legs up high on his shoulders. He does not move, just lets me adjust to the situation.

I try to lock the pain away. He caresses my skin and sends shivers down my spine. The pain lingers away slowly but surely. I crab his wrists and give him signal with my eyes only. He starts to move back and forth, in and out. The feeling is indescribable and it makes me moan. He fastens his pace as he sees me enjoying the moment. Dear Lord, keep it coming.

My legs fell to his sides as he keeps pounding me against the floor. My back hurts a little but I do not let it bother me. He starts to stroke me again never breaking the eye contact. Few more thrusts and my whole body clenches; the orgasm ravishes my every cell.

I groan as I gain a release, my vision becomes all blurry. Soon after, he comes too, filling me with his warm seed. He groans more audibly and his body shudders. His hands are clenched, sweat dropping down on them. Soon, his muscles become limb and he falls on top of me. He radiates on top of me -he is just plain amazing. Like an angel.

We both pant hard our breaths hitching the whole time. I encircle him with my arms and keep him close; I nuzzle my head into his hair. My consciousness is lingering between sleep and waking hours. My mind is suddenly empty, yet, I feel content. If I just close my eyes a little…and the last thing I remember are strong hands carrying me somewhere.

Next thing I know is that it is morning and I am in his bed. With him. Everything comes back to me and it makes me blush. Sadly I consider the possibility of a fling…he does not love me. He cannot love me. He leaves again and I will find myself standing in the same spot as before. Tears start to fill the corners of my eyes and I decide to flee. Better run before he runs. So this is how a heart breaks…for the second time.

So now I am lying on my back on my bed. I miss his warmth; I miss someone next to me. I miss him. I wrap the pillow over my face and I try not to ponder everything so hard. It makes my head hurt. I could cry. It seems that I am standing on a one-way road that never ends. I hate him.

I want to forget but every time I close my eyes, I see him. I see how he never smiles except those times when I really screw up. He probably thinks I never take a notice of this, but I do. I love it with all my heart. The smile is gentle and it makes me happy to know it is me who causes it.

My best friend…it was not wise to have sex with him. Now it is impossible to forget him. Impossible to start all over again. And what is up with him?!? Why force oneself on me? Pity sex - a pity indeed.

I roll around so that I face the wall. I just want to sleep and maybe fix everything tomorrow…like he would stay that long anyway. Suddenly the air feels so cold. I am half asleep already and I try to pull my blanket over myself to get warm. It does not help. Winter has entered my room.

I flinch when I notice that I am not alone in my own room. The window is wide open and the curtains are streaming out in the wind. I turn around as if in a fear of death itself. Fucking spooky.

A dark figure leans against the wall. My eyes are puffy and wide; I just stare. He is silent for a while until he grunts a little and says that hey see; that is how a heart breaks.

My eyes get watery and I stand up as fast as I can. I almost tangle up with my sheets as I run to him like no tomorrow. I crab his shirt just before my legs give upon me. He embraces me so much it hurts but I let him. I soak his shirt with tears. Can I keep you, he asks. I do not see any other way.

It is like starting all over again; getting to know each other. I am not the same, he is not the same. Yet, I think we needed this. This is truly how a heart breaks -but only, if one lets it happen. I moved my mountain, how about you?


End file.
